Various types of gaming machines have been developed with different features to captivate and maintain player interest. For example, gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device.
Another important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine includes providing the player with many opportunities to win awards, such as cash rewards or prizes. For example, in some slot machines, the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allowing for multiple-row betting. Other types of slot machines have been developed that offer second-chance or bonus games that provide players with additional opportunities to win, such as with a bonus wheel. Furthermore, some gaming machines offer a player the opportunity to win millions of dollars by providing progressive jackpots.
Some gaming machines include a wheel style game to captivate player interest. However, after a short period of time, players, generally, understand that the average pay of the wheel will be low. What is needed is a system and method for introducing variety into the operation of a game wheel. Additionally, there remains a need for a remappable wheel that provides a player with enhanced excitement and increased opportunity of winning.